KCC
by mamitsu27
Summary: Bercerita tentang Tsuna dkk. yang menjadi idola sekolah.Humm mau tau ceritanya dan kejadian-kejadian apa saja yang terjadi?silahkan dibaca
1. Chapter 1

KCC(KHR CENAT CENUT)

Disclaimer: KHR milik Akira Amano-sama, saya cuma pinjem charanya^^ KCC milik Mami selalu

Warning and Alert!: OOC, gaje,typo bertebaran dan pastinya OOC bgt dah!

Okay para pembaca, selamat datang di fic saya yang paling pertama, bila ada kesalahan kata dan judulnya yang agak sama dengan salah satu sinetron(?) di negri kita saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, berhubung ini yang pertama kalinya jadi saya mohon maaf sekali lagi jika ceritanya yg gaje dan humor yang tak bermutu

Yap ini dia chap 1 cekidot!maksudnya Chek it out

Alkisah di negri antah berantah, eh? Lho kok ?mari kita ulang pemirsa. Alkisah di sebuah kota yang ditinggali oleh penduduknya(ya iyalah masa ditinggalin sapi doang!) berdiri sebuah sekolah nan megah bernama SMA Namimori. Ya disini adalah . . hm, bisa dibilang surga bagi kaum hawa karena disini ada 7 cuowo-cuowo Ganteng nan Tamvan*lha bukannya sama aja ya?* mereka disebut sebagai Seven Prince . Mari kita berkenalan dengan mereka 1 per satu.

mulai dari si maniak baseball, yap dialah Yamamoto Takeshi, ramah, murah senyum dan juga easy going, sayangnya ia amat phobia dengan yang namanya balon, mau tahu kenapa? Simak terus fic ini

Gurita Gokudera Hayato, yang pintar dalam berbagai macam hal yang berhubungan dengan angka dan bahan peledak(?)afa bahan peledak? Ya dia sangat senang merakit dinamit saking senagnya dia mengganggap dinamit adalah belahan jiwanya(udah sakit ni orang)phobia akut dengan yang namanya kucing mau tahu kenapa fufufu simak terus program, maksud saya fic ini.

EXTREME Sasagawa Ryohei, jago olahraga dan enerjik setiap saat walau tsunami menerjang*eh apa hubungannya?*yah poko e gitu dah. Kata khasnya yaitu TO THE EXTREME yang entah kenapa selalu dan selalu dia katakanya setiap saat.

nanas Rokudo nanas enak juga tuh?*author ngiler* walaupun si nanas*ditrident muku* maksud saya Mukuro ini tampan a.k.a ganteng tapi hati-hati dia itu mesum(?)

kelima ada anggota termuda Lambo, Lambo yah bisa dibilang ia menarik karena keimutan nya tapiiiiiii karena sering menangis jadilah ia mendapat julukan crybaby SMA Namimori.

sampai di anggota ke enam, ada Hibari Kyoya sang ketua osis yang mau aja ngikut kelompok seven prince ini, mau tau alasannya?simak terus lanjutannya kufufufu~*smirk ala Muku*

dia sang ketua dari seven prince, Sawada Tsunayoshi atau yang biasa dipanggil Tsuna dengan sejuta sifat damenya, entah mengapa ia bisa diangkat menjadi ketua author juga gak tahu*lah?lu jadi author niat gak sih?*wajahnya yang kelewat cute dan senyumnya yang bisa menerangi saat mati listrik ini sangat menawan bahkan singa yang ganas pun tunduk dengan senyuman mautnya*wao*

Yap, itulah anggota dari seven ya Mami lupa bilang kalau mereka juga sebenarnya anggota OSIS SMA Namimori untuk jabatannya saya rahasiakan dulu fufufu~ mau tau kelanjutannya?simak terus yaa!

Ren: ". . . . . . . ."

Mami: "kenapa?"

Ren: "Masa sih Dame-Tsuna itu yang jadi ketuanya ga cocok bgt"

Rin: "Uapa katamu?Tsuna itu cocok jadi boss maupun ketua tau!"

Ren: "Tch, terserahmu saja"

Asuna: "Sudah-sudah kalian berdua ini!Oh ya Mami-nee kenapa chap satunya singkat+padat=jelas begini?

Mami: "oh itu karena chap 1 emang Cuma pengenalan ceritanya dimulai di chap depan, dan juga langsung ada event lho!nanti kalian juga akan masuk ke fic ini"

Rin: "yang bener nih Mii-nee? Asyik!"

Mami: "kalu begitu ayo kalian juga minta review dari readers"

Rin,Asuna,Ren: "REVIEW PLEASE"*membungkuk ala Goku*


	2. Chapter 2 Lelang

Chapter 2

Waaa honto ni arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah ngereview ini dia balesannya

Rin: untuk **Rya-chan X Shii-chan** iya terimakasi^^ ini updatetannya

Asuna:**Alouette**-san daijoubu desuka? Ahaa ini udah update

Rin: uhm, buat **Yuki-chan D'Cloud** iya ini bakal ada sho-ai nya kalo mau request pair silahkan lewat PM ato review ^^

Balesan reviewnya lanjut di bawah ya!

Yosh langsung saja Ren tolong disclaimernya!

Ren: "tch, KHR milik Akira Amano-sensei sepanjang masa, aneki Cuma pinjem charanya buat mewujudkan khayalannya dalam bentuk fic ini"

Warning:OC,OOC-ness, kegaje-an yang tak bisa dibendung, typo bertebaran, dan juga humor tak bermutu

Pair sementara: 1827,8059(Mami tau kalo banyak yang suka ama ini pair jadi dimasukin aja) dan sedikit 6927

Note:Lambo dan para arcobaleno bukan bayi, Tsuna dkk. Kls 2 SMA,Lambo 1 SMA, tubuh Chrome dan Mukuro terpisah dan cerita ini ga ada hubungannya sama sekali sama mafia!

Enjoy~

"Aho-ushi!apa kau bilang?"

"Kau pacaran dengan Yamamoto kan Baka-dera?

*blushing*"Te, teme!jangan bicarakan hal itu di depan jyuudaime!"

"Maa, maa tenanglah Hayato" meluk Goku dari belakang*ini namanya mencari kesempatan dalam perkelahian*

"Herbivore kalian bisa diam?kita sedang rapat" Hibari menyilangkan tangannya di depan Gokudera maupun Lambo tidak mau berhenti bertengkar sampai terdengar bunyi pecahan gelas dari pojok ruangan "aaaahhhh!" Tsuna berteriak ketika ia tak sengaja memecahkan 2 gelas berisi teh hijau untuknya dan Hibari "Oya,oya kau tak apa-apa Tsunayoshi-fukutaichou?" kata Mukuro sang sekertaris*ato sekretaris?* "Aku tak-ouch!" tangan Tsuna tergores pecahan gelas yah itu, sudah wajar kalau kita tahu kecerobohannya yang memang luar biasa itu "Huh, herbivore kemarikan tanganmu"Hibari sang taichou alias ketua OSIS itu menarik tangan Tsuna dan menghisap darah yang keluar dari jari Tsuna *Tsuna otomatis blushing*"E, eh Hi-Hibari-san sudah tak apa jadi kau bisa berhenti" "hmp"balas Hibari. "Ehem, uumm baiklah mari kita mulai rapat ini"Tsuna mengeluarkan senyum mautnya, alhasil semua anggota hampir saja nosebleed kaRenanya "uhm, jyuudaime sepertinya dana untuk festifal sekolah kali ini tak ada kaRena yayasan juga sedang mengalami masalah ekonomi" Gokudera sang bendahara angkat bicara "Eh?memangnya hasil lelang yang waktu itu kemana?" kata Tsuna agak kaget "I, itu ma- maafkan saya jyuudaime!saya minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya!"dimulailah ritual sembah-menyembah dan jeduk-menjedukan kepala ala Gokudera "Go-Gokudera kun stop!stop!memangnya ada apa?" Tsuna panik dan berusaha menghentikan ritual Gokudera "Ahaha maaf Tsuna hasil lelang itu dipakai untuk meRenovasi kantin dan juga ruang (emang ada ya ?)yang dirusak Gokudera dan Lambo"kata Yamamoto sambil cengar-cengir tapi tampak rasa bersalah di wajahnya "Haaaaah ya sudahlah terpaksa kita adakan lelang lagi" "Sekali lagi maafkan saya jyuudaime!"Gokudera membungkuk sekali lagi "Sudah tak apa Gokudera-kun"kembali Tsuna mengeluarkan senyum mematikan itu dan memulai rapat "Baiklah kaRena dana yang terbatas untuk festival kali ini kita akan mengadakan lelang lagi"kata Tsuna memecah keheningan "Tapi fukutaichou apa yang akan kita lelang kali ini?" tanya Sakurai Rin selaku anggota OSIS dan juga penasihat OSIS(kaya kerajaan aja ada penasihatnya segala) "Hm, untuk itu terpaksa. . ." tiba-tiba dark aura menyebar di ruangan itu Tsuna melanjutkan pidatonya yang tertunda "melelang barang pribadi kita"

JREEENGG

wajah horror tampak di setiap anggota aura-aura tidak menyenangkan mengelilingi mereka. Tapi tidak pada Hibari, ia memang sudah lebih dulu mengetahui masalah ini dan membicarakannya dengan Tsuna, alhasil Tsunalah yang memberitahukan hasil rapat kecilnya dengan Hibari,jadi Hibari hanya duduk tenang dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tsuna "TIDAAAAKKKKK Lambo-san tidak ingin menyerahkan ushi-tan!"(btw ushi-tan itu boneka sapi milik Lambo) Lambo yang pertama kali bereaksi pada pidato Tsuna "Yah apa boleh buat ini juga untuk kesuksesan festival sekolah kali ini" kata Yamamoto bijak "Untuk jyuudaime apapun akan kulakukan!" "Uhm baiklah rapat hari ini selesai, besok bawalah barang yang ingin kalian lelang, kita bertemu disini sepulang sekolah untuk membicarakan tempat lelang nanti" "baik!" kata para anggota serempak mereka lalu pulang meninggalkan ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS di ruangan itu "Hm, kerja bagus herbivore" (wah tumben Hibari muji orang!)"Aa, eh te, terimakasihHibari-san"balas Tsuna malu-malu macan, eh! Salah! Malu-malu kucing maksudnya! sambil merapikan ruang OSIS yang sempat diacak Gokudera dan Lambo "Hn,sama-sama" Hibari pun meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama Tsuna dan pulang.

~skip time~ceritanya udah di rumah masing-masing

Yamamoto POV

'Hm, apa yang akan kulelang kali ini ya?' pikir Yamamoto sambil melihat isi kamarnya yang memang tidak banyak itu matanya pun sedikit membesar ketika melihat benda di pojok kamarnya 'Ah kurasa itu cukup'

Gokudera POV

'apa yang harus kuberikan untuk lelang kali ini?' Gokudera berkeliling apartemennya yang besar itu untuk mencari benda yang mungkin bisa ia sumbangkan untuk lelang kali ini 'ah!kurasa aku menyimpannya di dekat lemari!' ia pun mendekati lemari pakaiannya dan mengeuarkan sebuah benda yang berkilauan 'yosh!ini pasti bernilai tinggi!'

Ryohei POV

'barang EXTREME apa yang harus kulelang yha?' Ryohei berpikir EXTREME untuk lelang kai ini 'aaah aku tahu barang EXTREME itu!' Ryohei pun berlari kearah gudang dan menemukan barang EXTREME yang ia maksud*Mami ketularan EXTREME!*

Mukuro POV

"Oya oya aku tak tahu apa yang harus kusumbangkan untuk lelang kali ini" "Lelang apa kak?" Chrome sang adik mendengar keluhan kakaknya itu "Hn, tidak apa Chrome sayang" kata Mukuro masih sambil berpikir "kenapa kakak tidak melelang itu saja?kakak sudah tak memakainya lagi kan?" Chrome member ide "Oya oya ide bagus Chrome sayang aku mau mencaRinya dulu"Mukuro pun bergegas mencari benda yang dimaksud

Lambo POV

'Huuueeee apa yang harus kusumbangkan!pokoknya aku tak mau menyerahkan ushi-tan!' sesaat Lambo berpikir untuk tidak menyumbang apapun tapi ia pun teRingat akan benda yang diberikan padanya saat valentine bulan lalu 'ah!aku tak terlalu suka dengan yang itu, hm sebaiknya yang itu saja' Lambo bergegas untuk mencari benda 'itu'

Hibari POV

"hn" dan hanya itulah yang dikatakannya

Tsuna POV

"aaahh lelang lagi. . . . ." Tsuna berikir keras benda apa yang berniali tinggi untuk dilelang tiba-tiba ada suara dari arah jendela "sedang memikirkan apa dame-Tsuna?" "hn?ah Reborn!tidak apa, aku hanya memikirkan benda apa yang sebaiknya kulelang" "heee lelang ya?kenapa tidak melelang itu saja?" kata Reborn sambil menunjuk benda yang ada di pojok meja belajar Tsuna "Ah!kau benar juga! Ini pasti terjual dengan harga tinggi!" seru Tsuna sambil memeluk benda itu

Rin POV

"Dasar!apa Hibari taichou dan sawada fuku-taichou tak punya ide lain ya?" gumam Rin sesampainya di rumah "Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Ren selaku kakak Rin "Itu lho kak, biaya untuk festival sekolah tak ada jadi kami anggota OSIS mengadakan lelang" Ren menganggukkan kepala lalu lanjut bertanya "memangnya ada apa dengan lelang itu?" "Nah itu dia masalahnya, kami terpaksa melelang barang pribadi kami" "Hanya itu?lalu kenapa kau tak melelang barang itu saja? Kau dan Asuna tidak memakainya lagi kan?" usul Ren "Ah!iya boeh juga thankz kak!" Rin pun bergegas ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan barang itu.

Yap sekian untuk chap2 berhubung Mami lagi sakit jadi gak bisa ngetik banyak-banyak saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas kekurangan yang ada dalam fic lagi terima kasih buat yang udah baca terutama untuk Chel-nee yang udah ngasih tau cara upload fic haha maklum saya pendatang baru disini^^oh iya ini dia jabatan OSISnya

Hibari sebagai ketua OSIS, Tsuna Wakilnya, Sekertarisnya Mukuro dan Ryohei, Bendaharanya Gokudera dan Yamamoto, Anggotanya Lambo sama Rin.

yak ini dia balesan reviewnya!kalian bertiga tolong yha! Mami mau tidur lagi*sniff*sebenernya masih flu berat

Rin: "Mii-nee cepet sembuh yha!untuk **Rebel97justice** terimakasih telah membaca ini dia updatenya!"

Ren: "**Kina**-san, thankz udah baca nanti Varia dan Primo generation juga muncul kok berhubung ini fic gak ada kaitannya dengan dunia mafia"

Asuna: "buat **Rachigekusa **terimakasih telah membaca^^ syukur dech kalo humornya mempan soalnya waktu liat Mami-nee buat fic ini aku ragu humornya yang gaje itu malah garing^^"

Rin: "dan yang terakhir **Yukinaga Ezakiya***wow nama yang keren0o0* ini udah update nantikan kelanjutannya ya!"

Asuna: "Nah penasaran kan sama barang yang mau mereka lelang? Makanya **REVIEW PLEASE**^^"

PS. Btw readers adakah yang mau berbaik hati menjeaskan apa itu AU?dan juga author suka bingung sama code angka(misalnya Hibari=18)ada yang mau memberitahu code angka untuk setiap chara?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ciaossu!balik lagi di KCC bersama Mami disini daripada banyak bacot ayo kita simak yang berikut ini Ren disclaimnya!

Ren : "tch, KHR milik Akira Amano-sensei, aneki cuma pinjem charanya buat mewujudkan khayalannya dalam bentuk fic ini"

Warning: content OC, OOC character, very, very Gaje, boyXboy a.k.a yaoi don't like don't read

Pair: 1827, 8059, 6927 dll

Enjoy~

Pagi hari yang cerah menemani sang wakil ketua osis kita menuju sekolah tercinta tiba-tiba. . . .

GAK, GAK, GAK KUAT, GAK, GAK, GAK KUAT, AKU GAK KUAT SAMA PLAYBOY, PLAYBOY

Tsuna reflex merogoh kantongnya untuk membaca sms (wah gak nyangka ringtonenya kaya gitu ^^;). Tsuna membaca sms itu dan tersenyum lalu bergumam "aku tak akan melupakan janji kita Kyoya" dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah.

~skip time until lunch desu~

"Jyuudaime ayo keatap!" ajak sang bendahara osis

"Tsuna ayo cepat!" ajak bendahara satunya lagi

"tunggu dulu kalian berdua!"Tsuna menSTOP dua sejoli yang hampir saja mau bertengkar itu

"Ada apa Tsuna?"

"kalian tidak lupa membawa barang yang akan dilelang kan?" Tsuna mengingatkan

"pastinya Jyuudaime!"

"yap semua sudah disiapkan!"

Dan mereka pun pergi keatap untuk menikmati bekal masing-masing

Houkago ruang osis

"baiklah kalian semua sudah membawa barang-barang untuk dilelang bukan?" Tanya Tsuna denagn senyum MAUT-nya

"su-sudah Jyuudaime/Tsuna/Sawada fuku-taichou/Tsunayoshi fuku-taichou/Tsuna-nii/Sawada " kata para anggota osis serempak sambil menahan darah yang ingin keluar dari hidung mereka

"bagus herbivore'" Hibari menyeringai. Tsuna membalas senyum khas Hibari dan melanjutkan rapat

"hm baiklah sekarang kita akan menentukan tempat dan waktu untuk lelang kali ini ada yang punya usul?"

"bagaimana kalau di lapangan, fuku-taichou?" usul nana-JLEB- *okeh kita ralat sedikit* usul Mukuro

"tch, baka apa kau tak sadar kalu itu menambah dana?kalau kita mengadakannya di lapangan tentu kita memerlukan tenda dan kursi" sanggah guri-dinamit terlempar-*hyaaaa oke oke aku ralat!* sanggah Gokudera

"hmm, kau benar juga ada yang punya usul lain?" Tanya Tsuna kembali

"hey , kalau di aula bagaimana? Lumayan luas dan tak perlu menyewa tenda ataupun kursi" usul yamamoto sambil cengar-cengir ke arah Gokudera

"aaahh! Benar juga!" kata-ralat- teriak Tsuna dengan suara yang cute dan kawaiii~ sampai membuat seisi ruang osis ingin men-rape Tsuna, tapi di glare oleh Hibari

"herbivore jangan berisik"perintah Hibari dengan nada dingin dan monotone + glare tingkat dewa. Semua anggota osis seketika beku ditempat.

"hm. Baiklah untuk mempersingkat waktu karena sudah sore, waktu lelang sudah diputuskan" sambung Tsuna

"Eh?tapi waktunya kapan sawada fuku-taichou?"Tanya rin

"aku dan Kyo- Hibari-san sudah menentukan waktunya, hari minggu jam 9 pagi sampai selesai jelas?"

"siap!jelas Tsunayoshi fuku-taichou" para anggota osis tiba-tiba bercosplay a.l.a prajurit TN* bersenjata

Tsuna dan Hibari sweat drop melihat para anggota osis yang tiba-tiba henshin jadi prajurit

"a-anooo. . . kalian bisa melepas kostum itu"Tsuna tambah sweat drop

"hmp. . . .baka-herbivores" *wow Hibari-sama nan agung tumben mau comment*

Seketika itu juga para anggota osis keluar ruangan lau masuk lagi dengan kecepatan cahaya dengan seragam sekolah mereka masing-masing sweat drop Tsuna dan Hibari bertambah melihat ke-abnormalan anggota osis ini

"e-etou baiklah rapat hari ini cukup sekian kalian bisa meninggalkan barang-barang lelang kalian disini" perintah Tsuna

"baik!"

Dan para anggota osis pun pulang~

~side story tentang janji Tsuna sama Hibari~

"a, aaahh sedikit keatas lagi Tsunayoshi nnhh yah di-disana"

"hm, kau menikmatinya ya? Kyoya?"

"ngh. . .ah aahh ja-jangan disana sa-sakit"

"bagaimana kalau disini?"

"aahh disana lebih baik nnhh. . . tu-turun. . ."

"haaahh kau ini banyak maunya ya. . . ."

-hayooooo yang pikirannya ngeres -

Yap inilah kegiatan rutin ketua dan wakil ketua osis sesudah pulang sekolah, mau tau ngapain? Jawabannya adalah

.

.

.

.

Hahah mereka Cuma saling pijet-memijet kok dan sekarang giliran Tsuna yang mijet Hibari saking enaknya pijetan dari Tsuna suaranya jadi kaya gitu dech wkwkwk ini hanya selingan lho gak bakal menjurus ke rate M kok^^

*crooooooottt* kyaaaa Mami-nee kak Ren nosebleed nya ampe menuhin bak mandi!

Ukh- bisa bisanya aneki bikin adegan kaya gitu *faint gara-gara kehabisan darah*

Kyaaaa Ren! Sadarlah *asuna guncang-guncangin Ren* ayo cepat bawa Ren ke rumah sakit!

Yah dengan kejadian itu jadi Mami sendiri disini menemani para reader sekalian. Dan juga Mami minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena baru bisa update sekarang mohon dimaklumi ya? Karena hari raya galungan+kuningan juga kegiatan mos dan pdsb juga tugas yang datangnya seperti hujan itu Mami jadi gak sempet ngtik fic maaff sekali lagi atas kependekan dan juga keterlambatan update-an Mami *membungkuk 90 drajat*

Akhir kata saya mengucapkan

REVIEW PLEASE^^

Ps: untuk Yuki-senpai, Mami minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena gak bisa buat pair D18 karena Mami paling gak bisa ngebayangin Hibari jadi uke hahaha kalo Dino yang dijadiin uke kan gak lucu^^ jadi maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ciaossu Mami disini^^ jreeng jreeng kita akan memulai lelangnya dari chapter ini^^ penasaran kan apa yang dilelang oleh para anggota OSIS kita? Langsung aja deh, Ren disclaimer nya tolong!

Ren: "Tch, karena aku males bgt ngedisclaim jadi liat di chap sebelumnya aja"

Pair: 1827,8059, dan sedikit 6927 juga G27

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Enjoy~

"Eh, eh katanya hari ini ada kegiatan lelang dari anggota OSIS loh!"

"Ah, masa?beneran?ikut yuk?siapa tau kita dapet barang bagus disana!"

"Yuk!"

Bergegaslah 2 murid SMA Namimori itu menuju aula

~Aula

"Gokudera-kun apakah semuanya sudah siap?" tanya sang wakil OSIS

"Ya Juudaime semuanya sudah siap, kita hanya tinggal menunggu Hibari" jawab sang bendahara

"Ah, itu dia!Hibari-san!disini!" senyum Tsuna pun merekah ketika melihat sang ketua OSIS _**tercinta**_

"Hn, semua siap?"tanya ketua

"Siap!" kata para anggota OSIS serempak

~lelang dimulai~

Tirai aula terbuka menampakkan para anggota OSIS dalam balutan seragam yang rapi Tsuna pun membuka acaranya

"Selamat pagi semuanya!"sapa Tsuna. Para fans langsung berteriak seperti "Kyaaaa Tsuna-sama!" atau "Imuuttnya!" kalo para fans cowo "Ayo kita rape sekarang juga!" tapi langsung kena death glare gratis dari Hibari*sapa suru ^^''*

"Se-semuanya tolong tenang" perintah Tsuna yang bingung akan kegaduhan di aula itu. Seketika itu juga seisi aula membeku karena mendengar suara Tsuna yang kelewat imutnya ditambah matanya yang berair membuat para seme yang ada di aula turn on *haha oke kita cut sampai disini mami gak mau mencemari lebih dari ini*

"Oke, hari ini kami dari OSIS ingin melakukan penggalangan dana melalui acara lelang ini jadi dimohon kerja samanya" Tsuna memberikan senyuman MAUT-nya lagi

"Kita mulai dari benda yang akan dilelang oleh Lambo" Lambo langsung mengambil mike nya sambil membawa benda kecil tapi masih dibungkus kain

"Pagi semua, ini adalah barang yang akan kulelang" Lambo langsung membuka kain yang menutupi benda kecil itu seketika juga wajah para penggemar Lambo menjadi cerah dan tiba-tiba seorang murid berteriak

"Seratus ribu!"

"Aku dua ratus ribu!"

Dan perdebatan dilanjutkan sampai harga lima ratus ribu

"Ya, sudah jadi terjual sehar-"

"Satu juta!"tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak dengan suara monotone tapi cukup keras untuk didengar oleh satu isi aula

"He?siapa itu?" tanya Lambo heran mendengar benda kecil miliknya terjual dengan harga satu juta. Tiba-tiba muncul asap ke ungu-unguan didepan panggung dan munculah seorang yang memakai topi kodok lengkap dengan uang satu juta-nya

"Ah Fran-san dari SMA Varia!"teriak Tsuna

"Jadi ada lagi?"tanya Lambo melanjutkan pelelangan. Semenit, dua menit tiga menit berlalu tidak ada yang menawar lebih tinggi dari satu juta.

"Oke jadi pemenang boneka kodok ini adalah Fran-san dari Sma Varia" tepuk tangan pun bergema di seluruh aula. Sementara para penawar yang tidak mendapatkan boneka kodok spesial karena boneka itu limited edition dari perusahaan mainan terkenal Phantom**** dari fandom seberang. Para penggemar pun terpuruk awan hitam menyelimuti mereka *hahah kasian deh kalian dikalahin sama Fran*

Fran pun naik ke panggung mengambil barang yang telah ia menangkan setelah ia menerima boneka Lambo dan menyerahkan uangnya kabut ungu menyelimuti dirinya dan ia menghilang*jadi inget acara sulap di RC** deh*. Lelang berlanjut

"Oke untuk barang lelang yang kedua kami persilahkan, Yamamoto"

"Haha, ossu! Pagi teman-teman, yang mau kulelang ini nih" Yamamoto membuka kain yang menyelimuti benda agak besar dan berkilau itu.

"Ini kutemukan di gudang rumah kupikir bagus untuk pemula" kata Yamamoto lagi. Seketika itu juga mata para anggota club baseball berbinar dan meneriakkan harga yang mereka tawarkan untuk benda itu, sampai pada akhirnya. . . .

"Satu juta!"kata salah seorang anggota baseball lagi

"Ah, apakah ada yang berani lebih tinggi?"Tanya Yamamoto

"Dua juta!"kata seseorang yang memakai baju tradisional jepang dengan suara yang tenang namun keras

Mata Yamamoto sedikit berbinar ketika melihat orang itu dan berteriak "Ah!Ugetsu-senpai!" sapa Yamamoto melihat kakak kelas yang dulu mengajarkannya bermain baseball

"Ossu!lama tak berjumpa Takeshi, aku membawa uangnya cash, jadi bat itu bisa kubawa pulang kan?" Tanya Ugetsu

"Ah, apa ada yang mau menawar lebih tinggi lagi?"Tanya Yamamoto lagi menoleh pada semua anggota club baseball.

Para anggota hanya diam membeku ditempat, menyadari bahwa tak ada yang mau menawar lebih tinggi lagi Yamamoto pun menyudahi pelelangan bat-nya.

"Oke, kalau begitu bat ini menjadi milik Ugetsu-senpai" kata Yamamoto sambil menyerahkan bat-nya dan menerima uangnya. Lelang berlanjut

"Untuk giliran selanjutnya Gokudera-kun"kata Tsuna memberikan mike pada Gokudera

"Ohayou Juudaime dan juga semua yang ada di aula ini, ini yang akan kulelang" Gokudera lalu membuka kotak kecil yang ia bawa, seketika itu juga benda kecil itu seakan mengeluarkan sinar, kilauannya memaksakan kita untuk menghadang cahaya yang terpantul pada benda itu.

Kali ini mata para gadis yang berbinar, menyadari kalau benda itu hanya dapat dibeli di lelang ini mereka sudah memulai harga mulai dari satu juta hingga sekarang mencapai empat juta

"Ada yang mau menawar lebih tinggi?" tanya Gokudera. Wajah gadis yang menawar dengan harga empat juta itu merasa puas, ia terlalu yakin akan kemenangannya dalam memperebutkan benda berkilau itu tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang entah milik laki-laki atau perempuan terdenagr menggemakan harga yang sangat tinggi

"Enam juta!" teriak suara itu sekali lagi

Mata Gokudera pun berputar untuk mencari orang yang meneriakkan harga sebesar itu pada benda yang ada di tangannya, tapi ia berpikir benda itu memang pantas untuk harga yang lebih tinggi dari empat juta. Setelah menemukan orang itu mata Gokudera sedikit terbelalak karena ia tau persis, semua tamu yang datang untuk pelelangan hari ini, dan orang itu seingatnya tak ada saat pelelangan bat Yamamoto.

"Kau. . . sejak kapan kau ada disana?" Tanya Gokudera heran pada orang yang datang tak dijemput dan pulang tak diantar itu *lho kok kayaknya mirip panggilan sesuatu ya?*

"Hmm, aku ada disini dari tadi kau saja yang tak melihatku" kata seseorang yang tak jelas pria atau wanita itu

"Ya sudah, benar kau mau membelinya seharga enam juta?" Tanya Gokudera

"Tentu saja blue diamond itu kan langka sekali setahuku hanya ada dua di dunia ini, tak kusangka aku akan mendapatkannya disini hmhmhm" katanya lagi

"Kalau begitu apa ada yang mau menawar lebih tinggi dari enam juta?" Tanya Gokudera pada para gadis yang tadinya sangat bersemangat untuk memenangkan kalung blue diamond itu

Para gadis itu menggeleng pelan sudah kehilangan hasrat mereka pada kalung yang berkilauan yang dipegang oleh Gokudera.

"Kalau begitu pemenang lelang kalung blue diamond ini adalah Lussuria-san dari Sma Varia" tepuk tangan lesu bergema di aula itu. Luss pun naik ke panggung dan mengambil kalung itu dengan segenap rasa bangganya dan sedikit "mencolek" Gokudera sebelum turun panggung. Oke lelang dilanjutkan^^

"Harga yang fantastis untuk sebuah kalung, baiklah kita lanjutkan lelang ini silahkan Onii-san" kata Tsuna sambil memberikan mike pada Ryohei

"EXTREME!selamat pagi menjelang siang semuanya!benda yang akan kulelang adalah ini TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei menarik kain yang menutupi benda yang kecil itu. Tapi kelihatannya tak ada satu mata pun yang tertarik dengan benda itu tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berteriak sangat keras dan juga dengan harga yang fantastis bombastis*haha lebhay mode on*

"AKU AKAN MEMBELINYA SEHARGA DUA JUTA TO THE LIMIT"*bener gak cachtprase nya knuckle kaya gini?* kata pria yang mirip dengan Ryohei minus warna rambutnya yang hitam itu

"OH!Knuckle-senpai!kapan kau kembali ke Jepang?" Tanya Ryohei yang mengetahui kalau senpainya itu pindah ke Italy setelah lulus dari SMA Namimori.

"Aku kembali ketika mendengar kabar kalian akan mengadakan acara lelang dan benar juga dugaanku kau melelang benda itu, bukankah itu sarung tangan tinju pertamamu?" Tanya Knuckle pada Ryohei

"Haha memang tapi tak ada gunanya juga bila aku menyimpannya, ini juga sudah tak muat di tanganku" balas Ryohei

"Hm ya sudah untuku saja, aku punya murid di Italy yang mau belajar tinju" kata Knuckle sambil tertawa

"Ya sudah jadi sarung tangan tinju ini terjual kepada Knuckle-senpai seharga dua juta TO THE EXTREME!" seketika itu juga semua orang yang ada di aula itu menutup telinga masing-masing, tak ingin gendang telinga mereka pecah. Knuckle naik ke panggung, Ryohei pun menyerahkan sarung tangan tinju itu padanya. Oke kita lanjutkan lelang ini~

"Haha selamat onii-san nah sekarang giliranmu Mukuro-san" Tsuna menyerahkan mike nya

"Kufufufu~ selamat pagi menjelang siang kalian jangan kaget melihat benda ini" kata Mukuro sambil membuka kain yang menyelimuti benda kecil yang berbentuk mirip persegi panjang itu. Dan tampaklah sebuah . . . . . .

"Kufufufu~ ini dia" Mukuro pun membuka kotak yang ia bawa dan terlihatlah sepasang lensa kontak berwarna merah darah yang amat sangat indah *ih lebay hahaha* lensa kontak itu menarik perhatian sebagian gadis disana pelelangan pun dimulai. . . . . .

"Tiga juta!" teriak salah seorang gadis

"Tiga setengah juta!" teriak salah seorang gadis lagi

"Lima juta!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tinggi dan kecentilan abiez

*author ditabok* ukh. . . . . .

"Oya,oya kau lagi kau lagi apa kau tidak bosan mengikutiku kesana kemari?" Mukuro bertanya pada cewek kecentilan berambut merah itu

"Mukuro-chan jahaaaaattt" cewek kecentilan yang bisa kita sebut M.M itu berpouting ria di depan panggung

"Haaaaahh ya sudah benar kau ingin membeli lensa kontak ini seharga lima juta?" Tanya Mukuro lagi

"Hmm, ya tentu saja nih cash loh!" jawabnya sambil menyodorkan se-kresek uang pada Mukuro *ih cantik-cantik masa uangnya di-kresekin*

"Apa loe bilang author jelek?"

"Hwaaaaahhh ampuunn"

Oke back ke story-nya

"Baiklah dengan ini lensa kontak Mukuro terjual seharga lima juta oleh M.M dari SMA Kokuyou" Tsuna mengumumkan

Lelang lanjuuuut~

"Oke, selanjutnya silahkan Rin-chan"Tsuna menyerahkan mikenya pada Rin

"Terimakasih Sawada fuku-taichou, dan selamat siang teman-teman yang sudah mau datang pada acara lelang kami ini. Yang ingin kulelang adalah ini" Rin menyingkap kain putih yang menutupi sebuah benda kecil berwarna hitam bercampur merah darah dan bergambar Helloki***

Beberapa murid-murid smp yang ada di aula itu tampak tertarik dan pelelangan pun dimulai~

"Satu juta!" teriak seorang gadis dengan badan yang pendek dan suara yang amat melengking

"Satu juta delapan ratus!" teriak gadis disampingnya

"Tiga juta" datang sebuah suara lembut yang cukup keras untuk didengar seisi aula

Seketika itu juga Rin turun dari panggung dan memeluk gadis bermata violet indah itu dan. . . .

"Chrome-chan! Ohisashiburi*" Chrome yang terkejut dari pelukan itu hanya bisa menjawab

"Ah, ohisashiburi Rin-chan"

"Oya oya Chrome sayang apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Mukuro agak terkejut melihat adiknya yang jarang pergi keluar rumah ada di aula SMA namimori

"Ah kak Mukuro, yah aku sedikit tertarik dengan lelang ini jadi aku kesini saja, ternyata acara ini seru" kata Chrome dengan nada datar dan suaranya yang tenang

"Jadi Chrome-chan kau mau membeli hairdryer ini?" Tanya Rin, matanya berkilau*cling cling* = ceritanya sound effect

"Iya" jawab Chrome singkat padat jelas dan tetap dengan suaranya yang lembut nan monotone sambil menyodorkan check tiga juta atas namanya

"Jadi hairdryer Helloki*** gothic dark version ini menjadi milik Chrome-chan" tepuk tangan terdengar dari para anggota OSIS juga para penonton. Sementara itu Tsuna kembali mengambil alih mike

"Saa, minna kali ini giliran saya, nah yang akan kulelang adalah. . . ." Tsuna membuka bungkusan kecil persegi panjang di tangannya

Sesaat ketika Tsuna membuka bungkusan itu, mata para penggemar seven prince langsung berbinar seakan mereka melihat bidadari di depan mereka

"Yak kita mulai dari harga satu juta yha!" kata Tsuna menunjukkan benda itu

"Dua juta!"kata salah seorang gadis berambut orange bergelombang yang biasa dipanggil Kyoko

"Tiga juta desu~!" kata gadis di sebelahnya yang biasanya kita kenal Haru

"Empat juta lima rabus ribu!" teriak seorang gadis tak mau kalah

Perlelangan itu teruuuuuuuussss berlanjut hingga satu jam orang-orang di aula itu terus menambah nominalnya untuk mendapatkan benda di tangan Tsuna sampai pada akhirnya. . . . .

"Delapan puluh juta!" teriak sebuah suara sekseh di ujung aula. Sepertinya orang itu frustasi dengan semua teriakan harga yang ditawarkan, jadi dia memilih mengakhirinya (rasanya kaya mau bunuh diri^^")

"AH! Giotto-nii!" teriak Tsuna. Giotto segera 'bershunpo*' ke atas panggung dan seketika itu juga memeluk Tsuna.

"Tsuu-chan miss u, sudah lama ya?" Giotto memeluk Tsuna erat (ampe ga bisa bernapas)

"Gi-Giotto-nii se-sak" Tsuna memukul pelan pundak Giotto

"Eh? Ah! Gomen, gomen, haha aku terlalu Rindu padamu, sudah berapa lama kita tak bertemu?" Giotto memandang Tsuna (yang imuut dan kawaii)

"Uhmm sudah berapa lama ya? Aku lupa Giotto-nii". Sementara Tsuna dan Giotto asik dengan dunia milik berdua ada seseorang yang mencoba mencuri benda kecil berharga milik Tsuna yang ada di tangannya, kabut pun memenuhi panggung dan. . ..

"Ah!Album fotonya!" teriak Tsuna

"Teman- teman ayo kita sama-sama mencegah Daemon agar tidak mencuri album fotonya! Ayo katakan Daemon jangan mencuri! Tiga kali ya?" kata Tsuna menghadap kamera *kok kayaknya nih adegan ada di manaaa gitu ?*

Satu aula kompak mengatakan*tereak*

"Daemon jangan mencuri!"

"Daemon jangan mencuri!"

"Daemon jangan mencuri!"

"Nufufufu aku gagal ya sudahlah sampai bertemu lagi" Daemon pergi sambil melambaikan ala ban** semang**

"Oi author bego sape yang loe bilang ban** semang**!"

"Ya elu lah, gue ga nyangka primo mau jadiin ban** semang** ini guardiannya"

"Ape lu bilang author bego?"

"Heh?yang bego itu elo!"

"Haha, reader kita lanjut ceritanya selagi mami-nee 'bertarung' sama daemon oke?"

Dan daemon pun pulang ke habitatnya. Yak kita lanjutkan^^

"Jadi Giotto-nii ingin membeli album foto ini?"Tanya Tsuna melanjutkan acara

"Hm, ya, jarang sekali kan kita mendapatkan album foto yang penuh dengan foto-foto seven prince?"balas Giotto

"Baiklah jadi album foto liburan seven prince musim panas tahun lalu menjadi milik Giotto-nii" Giotto pun menerima album foto itu sambil menyerahkan cek senilai delapan puluh juta.

"Yah harga yang sangat fantastis untuk sebuah album foto ya?" kata Tsuna

'Tentu saja fantastis!' teriak para penggemar dalam hati mereka tidak rela album foto para anggota seven prince jatuh di tangan Giotto

"Kalau begitu giliran terakhir Hibari-kaichou!" Tsuna mempersilahkan Hibari dan memberikan mikenya

"Hn, selamat siang herbivores, karena hari sudah siang jadi kita langsung mulai saja, tapi sebelum itu. . . . ." Hibari mengisyaratkan sesuatu kepada para anggota OSIS di atas panggung. Para anggota pun langsung mengerti maksud dari ketua mereka dan mengeluarkan seutas tali dan sebuah kain putih kecil. Untuk apa? Ayo kita lihat^^

Tsuna yang berdiritegak di depan panggung tiba-tiba tangannya diikat, matanya ditutup dengan kain dan entah kenapa diseret(bahasanya. . . . .) ke belakang panggung. Hbari melanjutkan acara

Hibari membawa sebuah benda kecil tampak seperti persegi panjang, begitu Hibari membuka kain yang menutupi benda kecil itu mata semua orang di aula itu membesar, ya SEMUA ORANG! *author lebhay=_=*

Yak mari kita mulai lelang untuk yang satu ini

Yey akhirnya chapter 4 celece!*liat ke atas* wah lumayan panjang yah? Mohon maaf kalo menggatung begini, chapter 5 segera dibuat habis Mami menjalani sekian banyak remidi, jadi mohon pengertiannya ya? Being a student is su**! Satu lagi Mami mohon maaf kalo ceritanya gaje, oiya untuk chapter ini sedikit terinspirasi dari fandom Kuroshit**** dan juga Mami minta maaf kalo harga lelangnya gak masuk akal hahaha^^" mohon maklum ya karena ini hanya sebuah fanfiction.

Rin: "Mami-nee ganbatte untuk remidi!"

Mami: "Aa, hai hai ganbarimasuu~"

Asuna&Ren: "JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YHA!"

Ciao ciao~

NB: *shunpo= salah satu gerakan berpindah tempat dari fandom Blea** kalo gak salah hahaha^^"


End file.
